


Show Me

by shiningsparkle



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, F/M, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/pseuds/shiningsparkle
Summary: “You know I almost made you cry last time. What makes you believe you can turn this around?”You only caught a glimpse of how V’s green eyes darkened, how his entire expression turned rigid. All you could do was yelp in slight shock as the lean, but surprisingly strong, man grabbed you around your middle and lifted you up.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/gifts).



> Hello~
> 
> I'm back with another fic!
> 
> This one has gotten really long :') And it's a bit different compared to before. This fic is also dedicated @Belbe because she planted the idea for this in my head :')
> 
> So, I hope you like it! Enjoy :3

“You really believe you could dominate me?”, you teased with a playful grin on your face as you broke the short kiss with him.

 

“That’s cute.”, you said then, throwing the same teasing and playful grin at him again before leaving the man sitting on his chair at the desk. V caught the teasing words and the playful grin, but you hoped he also caught the unspoken words between you that screamed:

 

“ _Come on, I dare you to. Show me what you’re capable of._ ”

 

You had no idea how you’ve gotten to talk about this. You were talking about some sexual things, sure, but just normal stuff, what each of your stances were on having sex in other places of the house (or even outside), whether or not you were content with everything, and then you somehow got to talk about how you wanted V to be rough with you.

 

“But I guess you’re not really the type of person to just take control.”, was what you had said, and you hadn’t meant it in a teasing or bad way. You have just been thinking out loud. You knew that there was a different side to V, but it was a side he has never shown around you yet, so it got you thinking how to elicit that side of him and if that’s really something he would _ever_ show around you. But right when the words had left your mouth, the gears in your head had started working. You knew how much of a tease V could be, and most of the times it got him the result he wanted. Maybe you could turn this around this time. And this is how this whole situation had started.

 

But still, you figured how interesting and, dare you say, exciting this game has already gotten.

 

So far, V has never been _rough_ with you, he’s never done anything that pushed you to your limits or even beyond. He liked being on top, and oh dear did you like him above you too, but you wanted him to _lose it_. You wanted him to be rough, to take you the way he wanted, to push you beyond your limits, to make you scream and beg for him. You sighed. You knew you wouldn’t get that unless you pushed him, until he couldn’t help but _take you_.

 

It’s a challenge you were excited to face because you knew the end result would gonna be… probably better than you could even imagine. Thing was, that these thoughts made you fantasize everyday, so in due time you were pretty much gonna be desperate as hell for him. But you wouldn’t make a move. It was his turn to snap. So you had to hurry probably…

 

“Want me to do this for you?”, V asked you one time when you were doing chores in the kitchen while slipping an arm around your waist from behind. You smiled softly, almost inclined to give in to him as he pressed kisses to the back of your neck. But you were on a mission here.

 

“Sure, here you go”, you replied handing him a cloth “Oh by the way, you know? Dominant people usually don’t do this. Guess that means I’m right”, you said with a smirk on your lips. You wriggled out of his grip, winked at him and left him standing there in the kitchen. You didn’t wait to see his reaction, but you caught a spark igniting in those green eyes after the words left your lips. You just had to keep it playful and you would get what you want. You just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

 

You waited until the next day to try your luck again with making V snap. He was bent over his desk, books and sheets of paper lying neatly organized around him when you approached him from behind. You knew exactly what V was working on, that it was important for his next work, and you felt a bit bad about interrupting him, but if he caught your hints fast you would only take a minute.

 

“V~~~”, you almost whined as you slid your hands from his shoulder blades over his shoulders until your hands reached his chest, and you embraced him from behind. The leather of his vest was so soothingly cold under your fingertips, you loved the feel of it.

 

“I need to finish this.”, the man said without turning his gaze away from his notes or stopping writing more of them. There was no tone in his voice that sounded annoyed or anything. He was simply stating a fact. You were having none of it though.

 

“You can finish it later. This can’t be this important.”, you huffed, pretending to be angry and disappointed. You teasingly dragged a finger over the parts of his chest that was exposed to you. He stopped your finger from moving with his own hand. A slightly exasperated sigh left his lips.

 

“I’ve told you about it before. Please, this is important.”, it was hard to hear, someone who didn’t know the summoner probably wouldn’t have noticed it, but he was the slightest bit annoyed now. You knew it was important for him to do his research, and to do it right, and you didn’t really want him to stop. You just wanted to annoy and tease him enough until he would snap. But since he was already annoyed you decided to end this teasing at this point. But not before…

 

“You know, a dominant person would just put his sub in their place now.”, you whispered into his ear, and you noticed how he tensed for a moment, not saying or doing anything else, he just tensed. You smiled to yourself. You weren’t even subtle about what you truly wanted anymore, but you also didn’t care as long as it got you what you wanted in the end. You left V alone at his desk again and let him finish his work. You knew you were getting closer to making him snap, the air got tenser around you by the second.

 

 _Soon_.

 

V caught your lips in a searing kiss a few days later after you’ve made yet another comment to tease his probable incapability to dominate you. His lips almost desperately moved against your own, his tongue pushed past your lips the instant you opened them the slightest bit. His hands gripped your face, fingers tangling into your hair to keep your face pressed close to his. He groaned against your lips as you broke the kiss, but he kept his hands on your face.

 

“Stop teasing me like this.”, he groaned. You smirked at him the same way he usually did.

 

“Why? I’m only telling the truth.”, you whispered mischievously as you lowered his hands from your face.

 

He closed his eyes, strands of his black hair covering his face as he lowered his gaze to the ground, a grunt of frustration leaving his lips.

 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.”, he murmured through gritted teeth. You felt excitement rising inside of you. Almost… you’re almost there.

 

_Show me, V. Show me that side of you._

 

“You know I almost made you _cry_ last time. What makes you believe you can turn this around?”

 

You only caught a glimpse of how V’s green eyes darkened, how his entire expression turned rigid. All you could do was yelp in slight shock as the lean, but surprisingly strong, man grabbed you around your middle and lifted you up. The fact that he probably shouldn’t carry you because of his leg didn’t even occur to you.

 

You made a noise of surprise as the next thing you knew was V throwing you face first onto the mattress. You had no chance of reacting, of even processing what’s happening, of even thinking about turning around. Only an instant later you felt his weight pressing onto your back as he crawled onto the bed after you.

His lower arm pressed against the back of your neck, keeping you from moving your head even an inch, his knees were tightly next to your hips and thighs, keeping your arms and legs pinned in place. He pushed his entire weight on your body, making it almost hard to breathe. You groaned as you were kept totally immobile beneath him, and you felt his head leaning closer to your head, his breath shifting the strands of your hair on the back of your head.

 

“Be careful what you wish for, _darling_.”

 

You almost moaned and you were glad the mattress muffled your sounds when V almost growled, his voice being dropped to such a low you’ve never heard before and you couldn’t deny how it affected you. Heat pooled in your lower body as you couldn’t help but grin, which he luckily couldn’t see, and you realized that you’ve won. That was what you wanted this whole time and you couldn’t wait. You felt a shiver run through you in anticipation.

 

V pulled a bit back from you, the pressure of his arm on your neck vanished. Instead he slid his arm between you and the mattress and pulled your upper body up. Your breathing was already harder than before, a fact he probably didn’t miss, but he also didn’t comment on it. Instead his hands immediately slid underneath your shirt, one of his hands keeping you steady in your half-kneeling position with him still sitting on your legs, the other making work to remove the piece of clothing from your body. Same went for your bra and before you knew it you were pushed down onto the mattress again. V made a rush out of removing your pants and panties, sliding them off your body with little help from you. You exhaled deeply as the air of the room hit your naked body.

 

V crawled back over you, a hand diving into your hair, the other grapping both of your hands in his, his entire weight once again pinning you down. You groaned in a mixture of excitement and slight discomfort as you now could feel every dent and structure of his clothes pressing against your skin in addition to feeling his entire weight on you.

 

V’s breath hit your ear, his hand in your hair getting tighter; you shuddered beneath him, slightly shifting to no avail as your body reacted strongly to him.

 

“You sure about this? One last chance, love.”, he anything but growled in your ear, and you couldn’t help the moan from escaping as he licked along the shell of your ear. God, you wanted this so much. You _needed_ this. You swallowed heavily, your voice almost failing you as you replied to him.

 

“ _Take me_ , V.”

 

V groaned above you and he slowly slipped lower on your body, his pants causing some unpleasant friction to your naked skin, but you were far too distracted by V dragging his parted lips along your back, not kissing, not licking, just sliding them along the skin; it was so soft, so fleeting that it raised goosebumps on your skin. He stopped when he reached your lower back.

 

“Don’t you dare move.”, you trembled as that deep voice commanded you. It was a tone so unusual for him, but so hot, it left your mind and body screaming for more.

 

V removed himself entirely from you and the bed and you tried your hardest not to look, you tried to listen to him, to enjoy the sense of anticipation and excitement and desire rising inside of you. You heard the shifting of clothes, and then his belt buckle hitting the floor, and you bit your lower lip. But when the mattress dipped behind you and V climbed back onto the bed you couldn’t help but turn your head to look at him. You wanted to see him, you wanted to see this beautiful man entirely bare behind you.

 

You didn’t get very far.

 

Before your head was even halfway turned a huge and heavy hand pressed your head roughly down into the mattress again.

 

“I said, don’t move.”, his voice was so low, it almost sounded dangerous. You wanted to shift your position a bit as the throbbing between your legs got harder, but V once again sitting on them proved any attempt to move futile. This was gonna be torture. But hell, you were not complaining. Instead you shivered in anticipation of what V had in store for you now.

 

V grabbed your hands and pulled them onto your back, crossing your wrist. You breathed heavily as you attempted to look at him and what he was doing again, and this time he let you, it seemed he almost wanted you to. He looked you deep in the eyes, a stare of those green eyes so dark, so full of want and lust in them, it was almost enough to make you moan. He didn’t break the eye contact when he held up a scarf of yours he obviously found in the bedroom when he was undressing himself.

 

Your eyes widened as his intentions dawned on you. You swallowed hard and as he tied your hands together on your back you shifted against the mattress again. It was insane how this preparation got to you already. But his unusually rough and commanding behavior made your body react strongly to him, he probably didn’t even need to touch you down there to know how ready you were for him by now. And he hasn’t even done anything really.

 

Your hands were immobilized on your back, but not uncomfortably tight, and then V threw you that typical smirk, although this time there was almost something devilish about it, as he dragged his mouth along the back of your legs like he did to your back earlier. You moaned as he touched your sensitive skin just barely.

 

And then you noticed he had another scarf in his hands. Before you could really react he also wrapped it around your feet, keeping them tied but lose enough to part your legs _just enough_ for him.

 

You pressed your head into the mattress as you realized you were now completely exposed and also completely at his mercy. It made a blush creep onto your cheeks and yet a new wave of heat cursed through your body, gathering in your core and made the pressure almost unbearable. You needed some friction. But you were far from begging yet.

 

V’s lips pressed against your shoulders, and he left a trail of hot, wet kisses on them, the back of your neck, and then he sucked slowly at the curve between neck and shoulder. You moaned. But the moan ended in a breathless whimper when his teeth followed his lips and tongue and softly sank into your skin; not deep enough to draw blood, he never would, but deep enough to leave a deep red and purple mark. The thought of him marking you like this was strangely hot and you wished you had the freedom to move your hips, but he didn’t even allow you to twitch beneath him.

 

You could feel him smirk against your skin as his hands and lips wandered further, never touching you where you wanted him to, just teasing, just working you up, and ultimately just frustrating you. You pressed your lips together tightly to keep yourself from pleading him to give you something.

 

Then V’s hands grabbed your shoulder, his weight leaving your back and legs, and before you processed it you found yourself on your back. The position was a bit uncomfortable with your hands still tied on your back, but bearable, and this is what you asked for after all. Also, the new position finally granted you a good look at the man above you.

 

The sight was just as amazing as it was hot, but so far you’ve never been this worked up before you got to see him naked; V could probably see what the sight did to you with you being so exposed to his hungry gaze and with you being unable to hide or cover any part of you. He showed you that devilish smirk of his again as he stared you down shamelessly when he sat on your legs.

 

For a moment his smirk grew wider before he leaned down. One of his hand pressed down onto your shoulder to support his weight, the other dived back into your hair, gripping it tightly while his forearm laid on the mattress next to your head. You groaned when he pulled your head back suddenly, stretching your neck as much as possible in your position, before his lips descended onto your exposed neck. Any discomfort this position may have brought you was immediately shoved to the back of your mind when V started nibbling the skin of your neck. No kisses, no tongue, just him nibbling and before you knew it his teeth were back as well. You moaned, trying to buck your hips up into his but to absolutely no avail. You had no space to move even a bit, not with your limbs tied up like this, not with V pinning you down completely. You moaned half frustrated, but mostly aroused and you squeezed your eyes shut as the heat building inside your body overran you for a second, making you shudder against him. God, you needed him to touch you. You needed…

 

“So needy already?”, he whispered with that smirk on his lips as he pulled back from you as if he had just read your mind. You didn’t want to answer him. Not that the way you bit your lips and your body visibly quivered wasn’t enough of an answer to begin with.

 

“You want something from me?”, he asked you then. His hands almost lazily glided over your upper body, gently drawing circles on the skin. You moaned quietly in frustration, pressing your face to the side to avoid looking into those deep green eyes that made you lose every bit of control you still had.

 

“Ah ah. This is not the way this goes.”, he stated, a dark amusement hidden in his voice. His hand wrapped lightly around your throat, his forefinger on your cheek turning your head to meet his gaze again. He didn’t squeeze his hand, just kept you in place, and yet you were overly aware of the power he had over you in this moment, even though you knew he would never hurt you.

 

“You wanted me to take control, right?! Do not avert your eyes from me.”, he commanded again with that way too deep voice sending shivers down your spine. Damn… he knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what he was doing. You’ve spent too much time together like this for him _not_ to know your buttons and you knew the eye contact could easily prove to be too much for you.

 

“Now again, do you want something from me?”

 

You tried to shake your head but with his hand still on your throat it was no use. You wouldn’t beg. You wouldn’t. No matter how painful the throbbing between your legs was.

 

“No.”, you breathed heavily and he grinned again. He knew the state you were in already, hell, he could probably _smell_ you. You must be _dripping_ by now. V licked his lips, a gesture you followed way too much with your eyes and suddenly you were longing to feel his lips on yours. But instead of leaning down again to you he took a sole finger and slowly dragged it along your folds. _Once_.

 

You moaned as the heat and throbbing immediately got some relief, the touch felt so heavenly and liberating that you didn’t care about how desperate this reaction must look to him. The second his finger left your lower lips again you whimpered, your eyes squeezing shut as this teasing touch was even worse than not getting touched at all. You caught a glimpse of paradise, but he wasn’t going to give you more than that. Unless you pleaded.

 

“One more time: Do you want something from me? Just tell me. I might grant you your wish.”

 

You squeezed your eyes shut, quietly whimpering. You didn’t wanna beg him. But you also couldn’t handle this anymore. He worked you up so well, the restraints were uncomfortable yes, but bearable enough to be exciting, and he knew that. His hand left your throat to slide over your hips instead, teasingly stroking beneath your navel and you shivered yet again.

 

“Please…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Please, just… just touch me.”, you begged him, but you had trouble looking at him. You didn’t want to do this, but you were desperate and the fact that you haven’t felt his touch even days before this because of you trying to make him snap also added to your frustration.

 

“Where?”

 

Was he serious now?! You groaned frustrated, throwing your head into the mattress, your hands strained against their restraints. You took a few very heavy breaths, trying to calm your nerves, trying to regain some composure, but…

 

“Just… down there. Please… do something.”, you almost whimpered with your eyes squeezed shut and your lips trembling.

 

You only caught V smirking again, obviously approving of your answer and then he slid down your body. You shivered in anticipation as he lowered his head and you could feel his breath below your hips.

 

The first touch of his tongue on your folds almost proved to be too much. The intensity of that direct touch to your core and the wetness let you moan helplessly, all thought of not letting V show how affected you were already by his little touches was thrown out of the window. All you could do was shudder and moan as his lips and tongue worked with a fervor between your legs you wouldn’t have expected from him given his earlier teasing. He never let go to give you a moment to breathe; he kissed you, licked you, carefully sucked, eagerly tasting your wetness and groaning against your folds.

 

And when he finally paid attention to that little bundle of nerves it finally and truly was too much for you. You were too sensitive, too close after him working you up so well before and you cried out, helplessly coming undone in front of him as every nerve in your body came alive with this overwhelming wave of relief your climax brought with it.

 

V rode your orgasm out with you, his licks and kisses slowing down but not stopping until your cries died down and you became limp in front of him aside from your heaving chest and your breath leaving you in pants and gasps.

 

You opened your eyes again when you felt V crawling back up your body, leaving wet, hot kisses on your body until he reached your chest. V trailed kisses along your soft overheated skin of your chest, roaming his hand along it until he took one of your nipples into his mouth, slightly grazing it with his teeth and making you sigh again. The sigh turned into a strangled moan when he started sucking it roughly, kneading the other breast until you squirmed below him, the heat in your body being renewed. He switched the position of his hand and mouth, his still wet lips and tongue sucking and handling the soft flesh as you felt a whole new wave of heat and fire cursing through your body after you barely came down from your previous high.

 

“V…”, you gasped.

 

The man stopped his ministrations. Instead he leaned his head on your breast, one hand lazily stroking your chest, and he looked at you with such a smug glance in his eyes…. Damn him. He was so proud of himself. And you had nothing to counter that expression… he was so right.

 

“Look at you now.”, he started, never stopping the almost gentle caresses on your breasts “So convinced before how I couldn’t do this.”, he smirked and you closed your eyes, almost groaning in frustration. You never truly believed that he couldn’t do it, and _he knew that_ , but of course he would use it against you now anyway.

 

“I gave you enough time to catch your breath.”, V stated then, and you looked at him a bit in wonder as he pulled back from you and sat up straight on your legs again.

 

He raised his hand, making sure that you followed the movement, before he lowered it to wrap it around his erection. You swallowed hard, the sting of pleasure gathering in your core immediately as he pumped himself a couple of times, panting very quietly. The sight was so hot, so erotic with the way his huge frame towered above you, looking you in the eyes with those deep green eyes, though you shamelessly watched him, until the throbbing between your legs became way too present again. You wetted your lips with your tongue, your gaze still fixed on his hand around his cock. Hell, please…

 

V made a sound that almost sounded like a chuckle as he removed his hand. And then he crawled higher up your body until he was almost sitting on your chest, though this time he barely put any weight onto you. He knew this would be too much for you in this position. And yet… His cock was so close… you felt your body shivering, and caught yourself thinking how much you’d want him to be even closer, until your lips could…

 

V’s hand on the back of your head stopped your train of thoughts. He kept your head pushed up and came even closer. His intentions finally dawned on you and a mix of arousal and excitement settled all over your body, making it almost tingle in anticipation and want.

 

“You were so noisy the last days. Let’s see what else those lips can do.”, that commanding tone was back in his voice and in your restrained position and knowing what was about to happen, it was even hotter than before. Heat and pressure setting your nerves on fire, your hands tensed and relaxed again in their restraints. God, you wished you could use them.

 

But still. You didn’t wanna give in so fast yet again. He made you beg before. He wouldn’t just get what he wanted now again. Also… the thought what he might do if you refused him sent every nerve in your body on edge.

 

_Show me more, V._

 

And then his cock pressed against your lips. God, the temptation was amazing. Just to open your mouth, take him all in and make him come undone above you. The throbbing between your legs grew stronger as the images of V getting desperate with his cock in your mouth filled your mind and you almost groaned. But you controlled yourself and kept your lips tightly shut, trying to ignore your urges and desires. Instead you looked up from beneath your brows at him, daring him to make you stop defying him.

 

V’s expression was amused, his eyes glistened with pride and hunger for you while watching your little attempt at defying him.

 

The twist of his hand in your hair was so sudden, the harsh tug of it so unexpected that you couldn’t help but cry out in shock.

 

He used the opportunity to shove his cock roughly between your lips. You moaned in genuine surprise deep in the back of your throat, your eyes widened as your mouth was suddenly completely filled; your eyes stung as you fought the gag reflex that came with the suddenness of his action. You did not expect this. You did not expect him to act like this. This was rough, so unfamiliar, so unusual for him.

 

And so hot.

 

Being so at his mercy, him taking from you what he wanted, how he wanted it. This is the side of him you wanted to see from him. You knew it was there, hidden deep inside but still ever present and visible whenever his eyes darkened when he looked at you. And hadn’t it been for the abruptness of his actions you probably would’ve moaned in pure bliss around him.

 

V’s hand on the back of your head relaxed a bit, his other hand stroking the skin of your cheek softly. He didn’t move for a moment, giving you a moment to adjust to the new situation. You breathed heavily through your nose a couple of times until you could feel the heat inside your own body again and relaxed your jaw as best as you could.

 

You moaned around his cock, the vibrations making him shudder above you, a deep groan leaving his lips before the hand on your cheek left your skin and he started moving his erection in and out of your mouth.

 

You closed your eyes, focused on your breathing and let him do as he pleased because there literally was nothing else you could do. But then again, you wouldn’t want it any other way. V started moaning softly above you, the hand in your hair jumping between twisting your hair and just keeping you in place.

 

You tried to use your tongue as good as you could with him guiding your head and his movements, but the moan that spilled over his lips was absolutely delicious, sending heat and shivers all over your body that gathered in your core and you whimpered as the aching between your legs got worse again. You let his reaction spur you on, sucking and licking more eagerly on his cock. You knew what your lips around his cock could do to him, you knew how easy it was to get him desperate this way.

 

_Come on, V. Just let go._

 

And he did.

 

He started moving his hips more earnestly, faster, deeper, until you could only hold still to let him ravish your mouth the way he wanted. His hand twisted in your hair again, pushing your head forward to meet his hips. He growled, low and deep, as his cock hit the back of your throat. Tears stung in your eyes, your eyes squeezed shut and you focused on your breathing and the noises he made to avoid gagging. He repeated the same motion, almost completely removing himself from your lips only to thrust back inside. God, you wished you could see his expression. To imagine his eyes being squeezed shut, sweat forming on his skin, his black hair sticking to his face; you moaned while he fucked your mouth roughly and sloppily.

 

Until he growled and pulled back from you.

 

He released your hair and your head fell back against he mattress, your neck feeling strained and stiff from being kept in this position for so long. And still, you moaned at the sudden loss, drool slipping down your chin, the salty taste of his precum still on your lips.

 

But getting a good look at the summoner now made all the strain and effort worth it. His skin flushed, his chest heaving, his tattoos moving with his movements like living ink, his eyes glazed over with passion and lust and need. Hell! If you had your hands free you would’ve touched yourself now to relieve some of that aching between your legs. But all you could do was squirm beneath him. Something he caught of course.

 

“You look so good like this.”, he smirked devilishly at you, his thumb wiping away a drop of precum from the corner of your mouth, and once more you felt the need to feel his lips on you. He hasn’t kissed you once since you started this. You missed his lips on yours, the way his tongue pushed past your lips and moved against your own-

 

“I’m sure you’ll look even better with me inside of you.”

 

You inhaled the breath deep into your lungs and you could’ve sworn you would have come right there and then if he had touched you just the slightest bit. Your hips twitched beneath him, but he ignored you.

 

You didn’t get a chance to process what even happened. You only felt his huge hand grabbing your shoulders and suddenly you were on your stomach again, your knees slightly bent, his weight between your bound legs, one of his hands massaging your sore shoulder from being held in the restraints like this, and his other hand pushing your head into the mattress once more.

 

You shivered in anticipation of what was about to happen. You became overly aware of V’s hand settling onto your hip, though subconsciously you were also relieved that the pressure of your bound hands digging into your back was gone.

 

You moaned, loudly and shamelessly, as he thrust his hips forward, filling you up with one quick, aimed thrust, and he growled through gritted teeth. God, the feel of him inside of you was heavenly, your nerves singing in pleasure as he claimed you as he’s done so many times before. But this time it was different; this was _new_. And it was exciting, and it ignited your entire body, setting your skin on fire as your body so willingly accepted him inside.

 

He didn’t wait for you to adjust. There was no need. You were so hot and wet and ready for him, your body almost seemed to suck him in.

 

V’s hand dug into your hip as he started a rhythm; hard, fast and rough. Your body shook with every snap of his hips, being shoved into the mattress again and again and all you could do was letting him handle you. You moaned and cried as his hips met your ass forcefully, the sound of his growls behind you so intense, so hot. The pressure built inside you quickly, your body reacted so strongly to him that tears of pleasure gathered in the corners of your eyes.

 

You barely noticed how his thrusts grew just the slightest bit slower but never lost their intensity and edge, as he grabbed your bound hands and shoulder to pull you up against him until you were kneeling in front of him, your back pressed against his body.

 

Only as V picked up the pace again and his cock filled you up in an entirely different angle did you realize it and a strangled moan escaped your lips. V’s hand wrapped around your front and around your neck, keeping your head between his thumb and forefinger, and just slightly put pressure on your throat. You whimpered, too distracted by his harsh and violent thrusts, his skin slapping against yours almost painfully, and you could feel that ever growing pressure rising. It just grew more and more and you didn’t know if you just wanted it to be released or if you wanted to keep going on like this forever.

 

“V”, a silent plea in the whimper of his name, but you didn’t know what you wanted. Your body just screamed for more. Just more. More of him. More of his hands. More of his cock inside of you. Just _him_.

 

“You’re taking me so well. You can handle a bit more.”, he whispered huskily in your ear, his voice raveled with arousal and passion. You shuddered against him. Almost there… almost.

 

V’s lips pressed against your shoulder, pressing sloppy kisses against the purple bruise forming there before he shifted to another part of your skin.

 

And bit down.

 

You clenched around him and you cried out as the pleasure overcame you and pushed you to the edge. Just not over it yet; you were lingering there but that final push didn’t come.

 

“V please.”, you sobbed, begging for him to push you over that edge, your muscles quivering, your entire body singing in pleasure. You didn’t care about you begging him. You just wanted more. You just needed more.

 

V growled into your ear again, and you could tell from how his thrusts became rapid, from how his arms both wrapped around you to keep your back pressed flush against him, that he was in a similar condition as you. One of his hands slid lower on your body.

 

“Come for me.”, your body could do nothing but obey with his fingers just grazing your clit and his commanding voice moaning into your ear.

 

It felt as if you were imploding, as if your entire body was bursting from the inside out as it was consumed by the most intense pleasure you have ever felt. It convulsed and clenched around him as if it couldn’t handle the pleasure. You didn’t notice your scream, you didn’t notice V’s growl as he once more pressed his teeth against your shoulder as he emptied himself inside of you, you didn’t notice how you limply fell forward against the mattress again. You were too much trapped in the waves of relief, pleasure and bliss that washed over you to realize what was happening outside of your body and mind.

 

You were slowly pulled back to reality by hands releasing the scarves from around your wrists and feet. Your arms fell limply to your side. They felt sore and stiff, but you were still caught too much in the daze of this overwhelming bliss that you didn’t pay attention to it.

 

Breathless, soft kisses were pressed to your back, paying a longer moment on where your hands dug into your back earlier, before two hands gently turned you around onto your back. V’s hand tenderly massaged your sore shoulders, he caressed your skin with his lips, accompanied by pants and gasps as he joined you in being breathless, until he reached your face.

 

“Are you alright?”, he whispered, pressing a kiss to your cheek. You simply nodded, a small smile forming on your lips. You were more than alright.

 

The look in his eyes was so different than before. There was nothing but tenderness and passion and love in those green orbs. An inked hand cupped your cheek, before he caught your lips with his.

_Finally_.

 

You smiled lazily and exhausted as his lips sealed yours in a kiss that was the exact opposite from what occurred between the two of you just now. And you didn’t mind it one bit. Your arms ached a bit as you wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling him down onto you. His tongue pushed past your lips in an unhurried fashion. You sighed softly into the kiss as you both just gave in to this soft, tender moment as you both very slowly came down from your high.

 

V smirked at you when you broke the kiss, the back of his fingers stroking your skin softly.

 

“Satisfied now?”

 

You chuckled as a response. “For now. Though I still don’t get why you were so insisting on holding back.”, you gave him a smirk of your own this time.

 

V huffed against your skin.

 

“One would assume sore muscles and bruises are enough reasons to hold back.”, he said, massaging your shoulders again. He probably had a point. Your shoulders would probably be really stiff and sore for the next couple of days. Not only because of your restraints earlier, but also because your throat and the back of your neck and shoulders were covered in his bite marks, though you didn’t mind any of that. It was so worth it after all.

 

You grabbed his face with your hands, your fingers were still shaking you noticed.

 

“Maybe we just shouldn’t do this every single time.”, you grinned at him. V chuckled again, such a deep, pleasant sound that reverberated with your entire body. As much as you loved the previous experience, it was the most blindingly pleasure you’ve ever experienced so far, but you absolutely loved making love to the man and everything in-between these two options as well. You wouldn’t wanna miss any of this with him.

 

“Just… maybe next time we can use something else than my scarves. I like them. Please, let’s not ruin them.”, you said then only half-serious. Maybe they can set this up a bit more organized next time.

 

V grinned genuinely and full of happiness. The gesture being almost dazzling, your breath caught in your throat as you witnessed it. You hoped this image would stay with you forever.

 

“Of course, my dear.”


End file.
